


lab safety

by acegalahads



Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-typical Minor Character Death, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acegalahads/pseuds/acegalahads
Summary: In which it's explained what happened the one time Hansel and Gretal went to medical schoolAnnnnd I'm back with yet another fic request, this one took a while because SchoolTMThis one was requested by tumblr user neela-chaan
Relationships: Hansel & Gretal (Once Upon A Time In Space)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	lab safety

**Author's Note:**

> As always, [my tumblr](https://oh-peacemaker.tumblr.com)

“Doctor” was such a strong word. 

Some say that you have to have a medical degree to be one, but Hansel never had the patience for school.

He did rather like the title of Doctor though.

Gretal agreed with him, it had only taken a week at the university for the two to know they had learned all they needed to.

‘Lab safety’ was all the professor had talked about for their first week of lessons. It was a necessity, he had explained, so that nobody got hurt if something went wrong.

Hansel hadn’t liked that too much, he could tell Gretal didn’t either.

By the fifth day of lessons, ‘lab safety’ was getting boring.

Hansel had just been starting to plan his own actions, when things went very, very wrong for the professor.

The first hint had been that Gretal had her gingerbread.

The professor didn’t allow food in the lab.

The professor wouldn’t be around long enough to notice though.

It was hardly a loss when the professor had his little accident. Putting one dangerous chemical in a beaker that he hadn’t cleaned properly… With all his talk of ‘lab safety’, he’d been so thoughtless… 

It had been a nice day for the siblings, Hansel had always liked his sister’s laugh.

By the time a new professor was assigned to the class, all traces of Hansel and Gretal were gone. They’d made sure their former classmates wouldn’t remember them before they’d left, of course, and if they did, well, it was no surprise that they got into accidents of their own, their teacher had been so careless…

Hansel still thought the title of doctor suited him and his sister though, much better than it did the professor.

He was sure even King Cole would agree with him.


End file.
